The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants
by Iloveme92
Summary: Claire is about to start her second year at university and as she doesn't want to live in the dorms at the university again looks for somewhere to live in the heart of Morganville. What happens to her now that she lives there surrounded by vampires that she is determined to believe are not there and do not exist. Slight OOC for some characters especially Shane.
1. Chapter 1

An: Well here it is my next story. Not quite sure on how it will turn out as I have written this first chapter at least five times before I was happy with it so please send me reviews on what you think about it once you have finished reading.

I have made some changes in that Claire is about 18/19 and for this story I have had to make the vampires able to go out in the sunlight without being hurt.

And so now on with chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires. Rachel Caine does.

* * *

Chapter 1

Claire has been spending the past three weeks with her family before she was to be heading back to university for her second year and she was hoping that this year was going to be better than last year as she was going to try and find somewhere to live that was not going to be in the dorm rooms that the university provides.

She spent her first year living there and hated all the time that she spent in there trying to study and at times finding it hard to do with all of the noise that was going on around her due to the regular parties that people kept on insisting on throwing each week. She was the sort of person who preferred to concentrate on her studies instead of enjoying getting drunk.

She was aware that maybe she should have found the place she was to be living in before she had come home for the summer but she didn't as she was too happy thinking that she was now free and going to be spending many weeks away from all of the twats that had disturb her studying time all year. She just hoped and felt certain that she would be able to find a place to live no matter how last minute it seemed.

Now she drove to Morganville ready to start her hunting for a place to live for the next year and maybe even the year after that and the more she then thought about it maybe even after she had finished uni as she wasn't sure yet as to what her plans for the future were going to be.

But the first and most important thing to do was to actually find a place before she even started to think about the future.

On arrival to Morganville Claire drove around for a bit, having a look at the area and was surprised by what she saw as she had never ventured this far into town before (most of the stuff that she needed was either available on campus or was not that far from the campus) it seemed to her that this was more of a ghost town than a place where people actually live each day of their lives but was determined to keep her judgement until she had been here a little while longer.

She found herself some places where there were rooms that were available for renting and made a list a fair few but hoped that she would only have to visit a few before she found one that she liked and were willing to take her in as she didn't really want to be spending the whole day going to place to place. Also there were some that she didn't really want to stay at but were on the list as back-ups as they were further away from the campus that she would really like.

But anyway, she decided to just start at the top and then work her way down and sadly the first two were no good.

The first one turned her down as soon as she mentioned the room as it had just been taken and with the second, from the outside made her unsure about living there as it didn't look like they cared much for the house but when she then looked at the outside of the houses near to where she was stood, they looked more or less the same but in any case she went towards the house anyway because to her all that really mattered was the inside and the people she would potentially be living with.

But one again she was turned away and in her mind she at first thought it was unfair. Until she got them talking to her.

When Claire asked why she couldn't have the room she asked what the problem was and was told that they would only rent it out to people who are from Morganville and then proceeded to tell her that she would be a lot safer if she would just leave and when she told them that she couldn't as she was enrolled at the university and was then told to drop-out and then leave.

When they told her that Claire though that she was thankful that she would not be living with these people as they seemed to be a bit insane but was interested in finding out what is that they are so afraid of and think will attack them in a town like this.

"Is it possible for you to tell me what it is that you believe to be out there that you are scared of?"

"We can tell that you won't believe us but you really should though. Vampires."

"Vampires. You really think that there are vampires out there. Okay, well thank you and I really think that I should be going now. It was nice to meet you and goodbye." Then she left as fast as she could without trying to make it look as though that was what she was doing.

When she got back to her car and was able to process what had just happened she couldn't help but laugh about what had just happened as she just could not believe that people like them really existed in this world and then wondered if this was just some weird joke that she didn't get.

But in any case she looked back to her list of places to look at and saw that there was a place that was just around the corner from where she was parked which made her feel happy and thought that maybe this was a sign that this would be the place for her.

She decided to move her car to the house and the first thing that she noticed about the house was that it seemed to be little more taken care of than others and defiantly more than the previous house and so she hoped that this would mean that the people would be the opposite to the other's that she had met already.

She knocked on the door and whilst she waited she tried to calm her nerves down and telling herself that she shouldn't get her hopes up or she will more than likely end up being disappointed, especially as a couple of minutes had passed and no one had come to answer the door but just as Claire was about to turn away the door was opened.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, hi my name's Claire Danvers and I saw that you have a room up for rent and I came by to see if it was possible for me to rent it." Claire replied whilst trying to not look to eager.

"Sure." The woman then opened the door wider and stepped aside which was a silent way of telling Claire she could come in. "I'm Eve by the way and I live here with Michael and technically it is his house, so why don't you just go on through to the living room as there will be a few questions we just need to ask first and I'll go find Michael."

"No need to Eve, I'm already here."

Claire and Eve went into the living room where there was a guy sitting in a chair gently strumming on a guitar which he put down when they entered the room.

"Ah Michael this is Claire, Claire this is Michael. Claire is here about the room we have for rent."

Michael got up out of his chair and pulled Eve over to the side where they started whispering to each other and Claire wished that she could understand fully what they were saying instead of only managing to pick up on the occasional word.

When they had finished talking Michael turned back to Claire and started to ask her the questions.

"Okay so Claire there are just a few simple questions that I need you to answer, the first one is what are you doing here and by that I mean Morganville?"

"I go the university here and I am about to start my second year."

"Okay second question, what made you choose Morganville?"

"I guess because it seemed as good as a place as anywhere else, plus my parents didn't want me to be going to far away from home."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, they are pretty overprotective of me especially when it comes to me leaving home. I think that they are now starting to realise that I now do need to get some separation from them especially as I am now over 18 and technically an adult now."

"Right then, third question, why do you need the room?"

"I lived in the dorms last year and I cannot go through that again for another two years."

"Okay, fourth and final question is, what do you know about vampires?"

"Seriously, I don't believe in vampires and they are just a thing of myths and legends. I would actually like to know what the fascination is with pirates in this place as the house I went to before this told me that it would be better for me to leave this place an never return and even to drop-out of the university."

"Are you determined to believe that vampires don't exist?"

"Yep, considering I know for a fact that they don't exist because otherwise the whole world would know about them and would hunt them down to extinction considering what it is that they do."

Eve and Michael then started to talk amongst themselves again and Claire guessed that they were discussing about whether or not they would allow her to stay.

"Okay Claire, we have decided that you can have the room if you want it. The price of the rent is $100 per month. Eve is going to show you the room and give you a brief tour of the house."

Claire was so happy that they had allowed her to stay and told her that she just need to go and get a couple of bags from her car and then when she came back Eve showed her around the house.

The layout was fairly simple downstairs and then upstairs the first room was the bathroom, then Eve's, Michael's and before they got to Claire's room there was a room that Eve skipped over and Claire couldn't help but ask about.

"What's in this room?"

"That was Shane's room. Michael doesn't like to talk about him, just know that he was a friend of ours and doesn't live here anymore."

And it was left at that.

They walked into Claire's room and she thought that it was just perfect for her as it was about the same size as her room at her parents' house if not maybe a bit bigger.

She decided that she could live with Eve and Michael believing in vampires especially as they did seem to be perfectly sane and happy people and who knows what could happen in this small town.

Especially to her.

* * *

An: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Dreadful?

Let me know and I will have the next chapter up next week.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Well here it is, the second chapter. Thank you to all of you who have placed this story on alert or added it to their favourites and also to those of you who have now also placed me on alter or as a favourite author.

A lot of people have questioned me about Shane and those of you who wanted a response read this chapter and all shall be revealed.

And so now on with chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

It has now been a couple of days since Claire had fully moved in with Eve and Michael and she was enjoying it very much and knew that this year was going to be a lot better for her and today she was going to go out and have a look at the area she was now living in and would hopefully also get to stay in for the next year as well.

Where the house was situated was in what she supposed was the town's equivalent of suburbia as she had to walk all the way into the centre of the town before she reached shops that wasn't some little corner shop but she got there eventually and decided that if she was definitely going to be shopping then she was going to need to bring her car but found she quite like the walk and it meant that she could see more of the surrounding area and just spend the day wandering around.

She was having fun just wandering around aimlessly and occasionally going inside some of the shops but after a little time had passed she started to get this strange feeling of unease that she couldn't quite understand why she felt this way and so decided to just brush it off as nothing important.

But then she started to feel like people kept on staring at her and watching her every move but then was once again determined to just brush it off as nothing important and carried on with her day.

Well, that was until she decided to enter a bookstore before heading back home for lunch. Claire wandered around all of the shelves looking at what sort of books there was on offer but when she stopped to look at some books she was certain that she could hear some whispers that scared her as she was able to make out one half of the conversation that was coming from behind the shelves she was looking at.

"Have you ever seen her before? ... What do you think that she is doing here?" This actually started to make her feel truly scared as they were coming from behind the shelves that she was looking and so started to wonder if they were starring at her from between the books which was just very creepy and so as quickly as she could she left but tried to make it look as though nothing had actually happened.

Meanwhile Whilst Claire was out something happened back at the house that Michael and Eve weren't sure that they wanted to happen and if it were to they did not know how they would react.

It was about a couple of hours after Claire had left there was a knock at the door which shocked both Eve and Michael as they were expecting no one and didn't think that Claire would have come back so soon and so as they did not know who it was going to be outside waiting they made sure to arm themselves with a stake each that had had the tip coated in silver just in case something bad was about to happen

When they were ready neither of them had even remotely thought that the person who was outside the house waiting would in fact be there and so was very shocked by what they saw.

"Hello there Eve, Michael. Have you missed me?"

"Shane?"

It had been about a year since the last time Eve and Michael had seen Shane, when a fight had broken out between a group of vampires and humans Shane had got himself involved.

Eve and Michael had tried to get Shane away from all of the carnage that was being created around them once it looked like none of the humans were going to survive no matter how hard they fought but they were too late and arrived just in time to see him be dragged away by one of the vampires. They had hoped that he would now be able to get away and come back to them.

But he never did.

That is until a couple of days later but however he was not the same person that they had grown-up with and been friends with since they were children.

The vampire that had taken Shane away did think about killing him but changed his made and chose instead to make an example of him and turned him instead into a vampire. The one thing he loathes most in the entire world.

And Shane at first did hate what he had been forced to become. He hated the way he felt, the way he looked and how the only way he could now survive is by drinking human blood. Then he began to get used to the way he was and decided that he didn't really want to die he embraced his vampireness (he also knew that he could not spend eternity living in self-hate) and it was also on this day that we he went to return to Eve and Michael.

He had originally thought that they might be a little understanding once they had heard his story as he had been forced to become a vampire and had not chosen to be like this but they would not let him get passed the door.

The reason for this had been because they had been angry at the fact that he had become that which they all hated and feared.

But once they had calmed down they wondered if they had make the right choice in turning him away as he had been their friend since they were children and knew deep down he would not hurt them or want to hurt them. But in the end tried to forget about him which was very hard for them to do as what is done is done. They never thought that he would one day once again be outside their door.

"Shane, what are doing here?" Michael spoke and pulled Eve closer to him as he was worried about how still she was and put it down to the shock from seeing Shane.

"I heard that someone new had arrived in Morganville and I was curious about how true it was."

"Why would it matter if there was someone new or not. Also I don't see how it is any of your business or concern?"

"Michael, how long have we known each other for now, surely you should be able to answer that question yourself." Michael just gave him an incredulous look. "Okay, truthfully I was sent here to make sure that she was aware of how things run around here."

"Okay so why did you come here then?"

"How many people do you that would take in a person that was not from around here?"

Michael didn't really know how to respond to other than to tell Shane that Claire wasn't here (without telling him her name) but then a minute later and before Michael could get Shane to leave Claire turned up.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Michael did not like the look that then appeared on Shane's face.

"Claire get inside. Quickly." Claire could tell that Michael seemed to be scared about something but she guessed that it had something to do with the guy who was stood outside their door and so did what Michael asked without question.

"Oh come on Michael, you now that I won't hurt her." Shane then smiled at Claire but it just made her feel slightly scared.

But Michael the proceeded to just slam the door in Shane's face and then held Eve tighter in his arms and moved her into the living room.

"Michael, who was that?"

"His name is Shane and now that he has been here and also seen you it is not a good thing so you are going to have be careful when you go outside. Also you are now going to have to start to believe in vampires."

"Really Michael, vampires again."

"Just trust me on this Claire. Please, just trust me."

And that was all that was said on this matter and it did make Claire start to think about what is going to happen now and if Shane will make any further appearances in their lives and how they will then be affected next time.

* * *

AN: so what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Think it needs work?

Let me know and the next chapter will once again be up next week.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello my dear readers and thank you for still sticking around especially to those who has read my previous stories and have put up with me taking breaks for my various reasons. I am sorry that I have not updated in like a month, there has just been so many things happening in my life that would just be too much for me to go into right now but I am now back and I can also promise you that each time I update I will post a minimum of two chapters until I am back on track with all of my updates.

And now it is on with the first of the two chapters for today.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires, Rachael Caine does.

* * *

Chapter 3

Three weeks had now passed since Shane had paid his little visit to Claire, Eve and Michael and it was still to an extent playing in the back of their minds as they all wondered if trouble was now going to come their way and if it did what form it would then take or, certainly in the case of Michael, if trouble would be coming for just Claire based solely on Shane's reaction to Claire when he saw her but nothing did happen allowing for them to just carry on their as they had before as if nothing had happened and now the day had come that Claire had been looking forward to so much as today was Claire's first day back at university.

Claire felt like she had been waiting for this day to come for, what seemed in her head, so long she had become very excited and so much so that she had now ended up waking up before her alarm had gone off which in the end she hated as she had to make herself stay I bed as she knew that there would be no need or reason for her to be up and getting ready yet as she had worked out how long it would take for her to get to uni for both walking and driving and so knew that in the end she would either end up sitting downstairs or somewhere on campus twiddling her thumbs or going over her textbooks once again.

Eventually though her alarm did go off meaning she could now get out of her bed and start to get ready and when she did get downstairs she was surprised to see both Eve and Michael in the kitchen. She had found this surprising as normally only one of them wold have been down at this time of day depending on which day of the week it was, except for the weekends.

"Good morning Claire, sleep well?" Eve asked whilst giving Michael his breakfast.

"Yeah, sort of. I guess I was just looking forward to this day is all."

"Ah yes, it's back to school for you today isn't it."

"Yep and I am still very glad that I shall only have to deal with people behaving like they are children and still belong in high school."

And the conversation carried on like this as they all ate their food with the occasional joke being made at someone's expense much like on any normal day and then before Claire knew it, it was time for her leave.

"You will be careful today won't you Claire." Michael told her.

"Of course I will. You know you say that to me every time I leave the house and I always am." She liked they always told her this as it made her feel like they cared about her safety which then made her feel like they were starting to become like a family to her but then it was also annoying that it was said every single time that she left.

"Okay, okay." Michael said whilst putting his hands up in surrender. "We just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know that and I thank you for looking out for me but I can promise you that nothing is going to happen to me." And with that Claire said goodbye to Eve and Michael before getting into her car and setting of for what was looking to be a very good day.

Claire had now been at uni for a couple of hours and now she was finally on her lunch break ad she so thankful for this as she had at first been very glad that she was now back at uni but then when she had walked into her first class she had felt like everyone was watching her and even still whilst the class was going on and since then has been feeling eyes on her every time moved be it either whilst walking between classes or even when she made the slightest movement in her seat during class. She even at one point could have sworn that she could have heard people whispering about her but she could not be certain about that but the longer that it had carried on the more it began to annoy her. She did keep on trying to tell herself that it will most likely not last for long as people had now stopped staring at her as she walked around town but it was hard and so was now thankful that would now get a welcome break from it all.

As today was a warm and sunny day Claire had decided that she was going to find a tree or shaded area that would be away from people and use a book as her means of escaping from everything and blocking out the world around her.

And she had been doing a very good job and had found herself only seeing the words on the page in front of her until a shadow had appeared out of nowhere startling her and pulling her out of the bubble that she had managed to create for herself.

"Hello again Claire. I realise that I never got the chance to introduce myself last time. I'm Shane, Shane Collins."

"Hello again and I'm sorry but I have to go now. Classes to get to and all that you know." She didn't really but when she had looked him in the eye a strange feeling had come over her and as she did not know what it quite was she just wanted to do the first thing that came into her mind which was to just run as fast as she could and get as far away as possible from Shane.

Shane however saw right through this.

"Oh come on now Claire, I won't bite, or perhaps I should say that I won't bite much." A smile then appeared on his face that made just made Claire want to leave start to crumble. "I'm not going to hurt you Claire." Shane had told her with complete sincerity which made Claire then take her seat once again but she had made sure to leave a decent sized gap between them so that an escape would be easier if it was necessary.

"Okay, Shane, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but was there something that you actually needed to tell me or talk to me about because it seems strange to me that you have all of a sudden appeared and it happens to be whilst I am here at uni and the last time I had seen you, you were making Eve and Michael feel scared and very uncomfortable."

"I just wanted the chance to get to know you better and thought that it would be better for everyone if I came you see you whilst you were here and also easier as Eve and Michael are not here and so cannot stop this from happening."

They then started to talk more and Claire did find herself starting to relax but there was still a feeling in the back of her mind that was still making her want to run away as she could not work out what I was that she was feeling but was determined to stay right where she was and to just work out what she was feeling when she got back home and in the comfort and safety of her bedroom. But she was defiantly certain that there was something about him that she thought was different if she compared him to everyone else but she just could not put her finger on it and so saw this as another reason for her to stay right where she was until she needed to leave as the longer she stayed the more she would get to know him allowing for her to work out what it is that is different about him.

When she did then need to leave for her next class at first she felt happy that she could now find herself starting to fully relax but as she started to think about how talking with Shane had in actual fast been really nice especially the more she got to know him and the longer she was then near him. She had even wanted to close the gap that she had put between them but in the end she had stopped herself which made her think that she had something else to think about when she got home, why did she all of a sudden want to be near Shane?. Her thoughts then went onto how much of a regular occurrence this could/would become and then onto how Eve and Michael could never know about any of this or at least not for the time being as they would not like it and try to find a way to put a stop to Claire and Shane getting to know each other.

However only time would now be able to tell how all of this would all end the more Claire and Shane get to know each other.

* * *

AN: So what did you think good, bad, needs a lot of work? Let me know in a review and I will have the next chapter up in a couple of hours time.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here it is the second chapter for today. Thank you to all those of you who have already sent me reviews for the previous chapter as they all mean a lot to me, knowing that there are people out there still reading and liking this story and I hope that people are not disappointed with this chapter.

And now it is on with the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Two months have now passed since that first day when Shane tuned up at the university to speak to Claire and now they still continue to each other every day that Claire is at Uni as every time that Claire goes on her lunch break Shane is always there right by the tree that they met under on that very first day. In fact that they are now seeing each other so regularly that Claire is now more or less fully relaxed around him and that gap that was between them before is now the width that one would expect to see between people who are good friends.

Claire still gets these strange feelings coming over her whenever she sees Shane and hates that she has tried but keeps on failing to work out what they are and mean for her and she has even thought about talking to Shane about all of this to see if he could give her any insight and also maybe to see if he has ever felt or maybe even feels like how she does now.

But in any case today is once again Monday which whilst it means another day at uni it also means the day when Claire can see Shane for the first time after spending two days which had made her feel miserable even though she never showed it and it was also the first time that she had felt this way since she had started hanging out Shane and really wanted to see him again even though she knew she never could due to Eve and Michael not liking Shane, and when she remembers the way Michael had acted once Claire and Shane had looked each other in the eyes it makes her firmly believe that Eve and Michael would then try their hardest to make sure that no matter what they would be kept apart. It would then lead onto her then whishing that she at the very least could have his number so she could call or text Shane but she didn't yet.

During the first few hours of uni Claire had tries to make it look as though there was nothing such with her but deep down she thinks that she failed especially considering when as soon as she was let out of her class before lunch she packed up all of her things and moved as quickly as she could to the tree where they would always meet each other since that first day.

Whenever Claire thinks back to the first day once of the most common thoughts that she has is about how was it that Shane found out where she was. Had he been looking all over the campus trying to find her or was it that he had in fact been at the uni since the first class of the day and then proceeded to follow her throughout the course of the day? In the end though, as with most of her thoughts in regards to that day, she decided that she didn't really care as Shane does seem to be really sweet and caring whenever they spent time together and is now even finding she was really starting to like him.

When she did at last reach the tree she was became very happy to see that Shane was already there waiting for her.

"Hello again Claire. You seemed to take your time." was his first remark with a cheesy grin on his face trying to show her that he was only teasing.

"Yeah, yeah, ha, ha. Not all of us can just spend their time doing nothing and then manage to just appear out of nowhere. On another note can you not manage to think of nothing else to say as that is now becoming a regular joke with you and it's getting annoying and old and as always is really terrible?"

"Then I would have to say no because if the joke is getting old and terrible then that must mean that it is still good as all of the best jokes are old and terrible."

Claire just shuck her head at him and rolled her eyes but in the end could not help but smile and that was then how they spent the rest of their afternoon together before Claire needed to head off to her afternoon classes but first Shane asked Claire something that she did not expect to hear.

"Claire, you know how we have been friends for a couple of months and really like each other's company, I just wanted to ask if you would like to go out on a date with me this Saturday?"

"Oh, wow. Err Shane, I would love to, I do hope that you know that but I'm just not sure that if now would exactly be the best time as I just have this fear that Eve and Michael would react to this."

"That's alright and I did have a feeling that you would say ad so all I have to say is that I will eventually wear you down until you have no choice but to say yes to me." He said with a smug look on his face.

"You just keep on telling yourself that." Then Claire went to leave but before she had even took one step away Shane grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug and told her that he would meet her at the same place and same time tomorrow.

And that was pretty much how things progressed for the rest of the week, they would meet at the tree and it would end with Shane asking Claire out for a date on the Saturday. Claire also decided on the Friday that she would not care about what people would think about her and so tried her hardest to see if she could beat Shane but in the end it was all in vain as Shane still managed to beat her and was leaning against the tree trying to look all cool.

"In a rush to see me today Claire, I'm touched." Shane smirked at her.

"Wipe that smirk of your face. I just decided that today I would try to see if I could beat you and actually be here before you." Shane then pulled Claire into his arms as he had started to do all week and today when they sat down he even kept his arm around her and today that was how they continued for the afternoon until once again Claire had to leave and Shane once again tried to see if Claire would go on a date with him.

"So Claire you can probably guess what I am going to say next but anyway, will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" This was about the fifth time this week Shane had asked Claire out and as Shane was being so persistent and also as in truth Claire did want to go out with Shane but was only holding out due to he being worried about how Eve and Michael would react to hearing that she was going out on a date with Shane and she had also become a fan of making him repeatedly trying to ask her out but today was thinking she could just forget about Eve and Michael and also about putting him out of his misery.

"Shane, are you ever going to stop asking me out?"

"Never, not until you say yes and I can tell you now that I can guarantee that you will have fun as I know how to treat a girl right and all of the best places to go."

"Don't you think that's a bit cocky? You don't know what I will like and I am sure that you will have realised by now that I am not like other girls."

"I'm sure I can still impress you and I can tell you that it is because you don't act like other girls that I like you."

"Okay, how about if I say yes but then end up having a bad time on the date we just go back to being just friends."

"Sure, so does that then mean that you will?"

"Yes Shane, I will go out with you. Pick me up tomorrow at seven." They then shared one final hug which Shane had wanted to make last longer as he had begun to love the feeling of Claire's body against him. When they did let each other go Claire had to rush of to her next class and spent the rest of her time, when she could, thinking about how she was going to tell Eve and Michael about Shane as she knew now that she would have no choice but to do so.

She also realised that there would be no good way to break the news and no better time than to tell them tonight and could only hope for the best.

That evening after dinner they were sat relaxing in front of the telly and Claire thought that it would be now or never.

"Eve, Michael, there something that I need to tell you."

* * *

AN: So what did you think of this chapter, love it, hate it, think it needs work? Let me know in a review and I will have the next two chapters posted next Tuesday.

On a side note people have asked for a Shane's POV and I can tell you that I am thinking that my next story will be this story but be entirely in Shane's POV. If you think that it will be a good idea let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello once again my dear readers. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and added me and this story to your favourites and alerts and also still just continuing to read this story. Here is the first chapter of two for this week but sadly you will have the next chapter tomorrow as my internet keeps on crashing so I'm trying to get at least this one out before it goes again.

That all being said now it is on with the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

Previously

That evening after dinner they were sat relaxing in front of the telly and Claire thought that it would be now or never.

"Eve, Michael, there is something that I need to tell you."

* * *

Claire felt nervous all of a sudden as this would be the moment that Eve and Michael found out everything that has happened between Shane and herself.

"What is it Claire? Has something happened?" Eve asked become worried about Claire needed to tell them.

"Erm, yeah, but it's not a bad thing, or at least I don't think that it is a bad thing," Claire took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. "Well, you remember how Shane turned up here a few months ago," she was now wishing that she had thought this through some more or had some more time to think through what she would be telling Eve and Michael but sadly didn't and hoped that she could just get this all out very quickly, "well he turned up at uni a few weeks after that when I was on my lunch break and for the past few months we have been hanging out each day."

"Claire, why are you only telling us about this now?" Michael asked wondering what was going through Claire's mind.

"Well I just thought that you should know about this and also because Shane asked I to go out with him tomorrow and I said yes." Claire felt relieved when she had finally got all of that out and finished talking but then felt slight fear as she now waited to see how Eve and Michael wold react to all of this.

Eve didn't say anything but it was clear from the look on her face that she was shocked but Michael was the complete opposite.

"What do you mean Shane has asked you out and you told him yes? Are you insane? He is not a safe person to be around. Why do you think that we have told you to watch out for yourself and also to stay away from him?"

"Michael, I really hope you don't take this the wrong way but have you ever thought that maybe you are wrong about all of this. Do you not think that if he was going to hurt me that he would have done so by now?" Claire was trying her hardest not to start shouting as she know that that would just end up getting her nowhere but she was really getting angry about how judgemental Michael was being.

"How do you know that this isn't just some sort of plan to get you to like him so that he can then hurt you?"

"Again I say wouldn't he have done something by now as he has been hanging out with me for a few months now everyday that I am at school. Also how do you know that he is going to hurt me as you don't even know him anymore?" Claire was now really trying her hardest to calm down as the more this conversation went on the angrier Claire could feel herself becoming because all of the things that were just coming out of Michael's mouth. She just wished that he would get off his high horse and think properly. She was surprised that Eve had yet to say he piece on what she thinks about all of this.

"Will you guys just stop all of this for one minute," Eve exclaimed. "Michael, calm down okay nothing much has happened yet and Claire, I would really like to know what is going through your head. I mean seriously, you really want to go out with Shane?"

"Yes I really do." Claire was now think that maybe this had all just been a bad idea, the whole talking to Shane and then agreeing to go out on a date with him and then maybe she shouldn't have moved in with Eve and Michael as at first it was sweet that they were just looking out for her but now it seemed like they might also try to tell her who she could and couldn't date which she was not going to allow, not now, not ever.

"Okay then, how about this we all just go to bed or whatever and calm down," Eve was mainly looking at Michael whilst she said this, "and then in the morning we can talk about his some more."

Claire and Michael agreed and they all headed upstairs. When Claire entered her room and laid down on her bed her she could help but replay what had happened just now over and over and in the end decided that though whilst she hadn't expected for them to be as angry as they seemed and also that no matter what, no matter how much they didn't like this they would not tell her who she could and could not date.

In the morning when Claire woke up she felt very happy and excited at first as she knew that tonight she would be going out with Shane but then as she was getting dressed for the day she remembered all that had happened last night and wondered if this morning was going to end up being like last night or if things might be different and meaning that all that had happened last night was just due to the shock of hearing about Shane.

But that was not the case.

When Claire entered the kitchen it felt very tense to her, as though people were not over what had happened last night and it was that, that made Claire think that maybe, just maybe they genuinely do not like the idea of her going out with Shane and also being in contact with him.

Throughout breakfast no one said anything, they just concentrated on what they were eating which just made everything very tense and so once Claire had finished eating she just wanted to escape and get back to her room so that she could just think about tonight but just as she was about to leave Michael called her back.

"Claire, I was wondering if we could have a talk about tonight and about what you also said last night."

Claire said nothing but she did sit back down and looked at Michael waiting for him to start first.

"Okay, first I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did last night. I still don't agree with you but I shouldn't have acted the way I did. That being said however Eve and I both really want for you to reconsider and to actually think about what you are doing."

Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing. That they were still going to try and get her to change her mind and not go out with Shane and also more than likely to get him to somehow stop talking to him whilst at uni which Claire did not want to do and could not understand why she should even have to as well.

"No, okay, I get that you don't like Shane, which by the way I really don't get, but I have made my choice and for your information I have thought about all of this, a lot. In fact it took Shane asking me out for me to actually say yes. So I have thought about all of this and no matter what you say I will be going through with this. One thing though that I really like to know is what it is that Shane ever did to make you hate him so much?" Then Claire left the room as she knew that she wouldn't get an answer.

When she got back to her room her phone chimed signalling that she had just received a text. She looked at her phone wondering who it would be though knowing it was most likely only going to be one person.

And it was from Shane.

_Hey Claire can't wait 4 2nite. U r in 4 the time of ur life _:)

She liked reading that as she was then able to get her mind back onto what was the most important thing about today. Forget about what was going on between Eve, Michael and herself and just think about how her date with Shane would go, and so she spent the rest of her day planning what she would wear and then getting ready and before she knew it, it was just coming up to seven and she was ready and watching from her bedroom window, looking out for Shane so that she could try to get to the door before Eve and Michael could attempt to do anything to stop them or at least that's what, based on their reactions, she thought they might try and do but was praying that they would both just stay away unless they were going to be nice.

When she saw Shane starting to walk up to the house Claire rushed down the stairs and put on her shoes and just as Shane knocked on the door Claire was just double checking herself in the mirror.

She opened the door to see Shane holding a bunch of beautiful flowers.

"Good evening Claire, here are some beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman." Shane placed a kiss on the back of her hand and handed over the flowers making Claire start to melt.

"These are just gorgeous, thank you. Let me just put these in some water and then we can go."

Claire thought that this was just the perfect way to start the date and not even Michael who was sitting in the kitchen glaring at her could ruin it for her. She couldn't help saying something to him though.

"Michael you can stop glaring at me as there is nothing that you can do or say to me that will make me chance my mind and in case you are worried about god knows what Shane is still waiting outside the door and he seems to just be a perfect gentleman to me." She then turned around and left with Shane to have the best night of his life.

* * *

AN: So what did you think, love it? Hate it? Think it needs work? Let me know and keep an eye out tomorrow for the next update.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here is the second chapter that I promised you would have and this is also my longest chapter for this chapter. Thank you to those who have sent me reviews for the last chapter, added me/this story to your favourites/alert lists.

Now it's on with the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

After leaving Shane directed Claire over to his car and even opened her door for her which Claire thought was very sweet of him. When Shane got into the car as well though there was a silence that came over them that was strange them as every time they had been in each other's company they had never had a problem with thinking of things to say to each other. It even got to the point where Claire tried to think of anything to say so as to break the ice as the longer the silence went on the more stifling it became and also the more awkward they felt. Neither could have even crated an explanation for why as to all of a sudden they had nothing to say.

"So, are you going to tell where you are taking me or is it all a surprise."

"I was thinking of taking you to this really nice restaurant and then after dinner perhaps go to the cinema for a late showing of any film that you like, and like I said before you are going to have fun and enjoy tonight."

"You still seem to be very sure of yourself and though whilst I must admit that all of it does sound we shall still have to wait and see if that is true or not."

And just like that they were able to settle in the way that they would always act when around each other on any other day.

But that was only whilst they were in the car; inside the restaurant was to be another matter.

When they had arrived at the restaurant Shane had made Claire stay in the car so that he could open her door for her again. Claire did like how he was doing this but she wonder if this is what he would always do or if he was up to something, but then just thought that maybe he just wanted to make their first date special by acting like a gentleman.

In the restaurant they were taken to a table that Shane had made sure would be as far away as possible from anyone else which wasn't that hard as it did seem to be pretty empty inside but made Claire think some more as to if whether or not Shane was up to something.

As they looked over their menus and then also whilst waiting for their food to arrive they made some small talk as once again they had found it hard to think of something to say to each other and the awkwardness that they felt at the start was once again creeping over them. However for certainly Claire it felt worse this time as every time that she looked over at Shane it looked as though he was struggling with something even though he was trying his hardest to hide it but Claire just wished that he would share whatever it is that was bothering him, and after some time he took a deep breath and revealed all.

"Claire, there is something that I really need to tell you about myself. I was hoping that I could have put this all off to another day or something but it would not have been fair to you, you need to know the full truth about me."

Claire chose to just stay quiet as Shane looked like he needed another moment or two the organise his thoughts but she did reach her hand across the table so that he could hold it and show to him that she was not going to be going anywhere and that she was there for him.

"Claire, I'm a vampire."

Claire could not help but laugh at him after he had said that even though she could see in his face that he was being serious.

"Okay just two quick questions that I have to ask – firstly, what is it with this town and vampires? and secondly, what is it that you actually have to tell me?"

"Claire, I am being deadly serious. I can't believe that you don't believe me. Have ever noticed how much colder my skin is compared to everyone else's that you know, or how much paler my skin is compared to everyone else's that you know or have even seen." He then held up their joined hands to help prove his point.

"Well, for the first thing you could just have a circulation problem and for the second, there are people out there that are much paler than others" Claire was trying really hard to prove him wrong and find excuses and reasons for each point that Shane was making though all the whilst, deep down knowing that there could be some truth to what he was saying.

"Claire, please listen to me. Look me right in the eyes and then tell me now how many people you know that have a red tinge to their eyes."

"Well that could just be due to…"

"No Claire, stop trying to make excuses or reasons for all of this." Shane interrupted trying his hardest to get this through Claire's thick skull. "Please Claire, just actually tell me how many people you know that are like me?"

"I can't." Claire muttered in defeat and then without even really thinking tried to leave the restaurant but as soon as she got up she was stopped as Shane still had both of her hands in his and he would not let go. "Shane, let me go."

"Claire please don't leave, I beg you to please stay. Don't leave just yet. I don't want you to be scared of me and I can promise you that I will not harm you ever. Please, I know that this must all just seem so confusing to you and I will help you in any way that I can so that you can understand but just don't leave me just yet."

A strange look had passed over Shane's face whilst he was begging Claire to stay for a little bit longer which she recognised and understood as he looked as though if she had actually been able to make a run for it and got away from him he would have just broken down. However seeing this look appear on his face Claire sat back down but did still make Shane release her hands and then she kept them to herself.

"I am sorry for all of this Claire, I didn't want for it to happen this way. I did expect that you would be shocked and might not have been able to understand but I just needed for you to know."

"Why was it so important for you that I knew the truth?"

"I didn't want for you to go into all of this without knowing all of the details and the truth about me first."

"Okay then, can you tell me why you looked so broken or rather, that you might have actually broken into a million of tiny pieces the moment I left?"

"I don't know how you feel about me just yet but for me, since the first time that I saw you that day at the house I couldn't stop thinking about you and I really didn't want you to leave me just yet and would have hated to see you walk away from me. I'm sorry if that sounded really weird and creepy."

Claire could see that Shane really meant what he was saying and she did have to admit that she also felt something for him as well but she needed to think it through.

It then became quiet once again whilst they finished eating with only a slight conversation being passed between them. After they had finished they decided not to have desert and Shane then also gave Claire the choice for whether or not they still go and see the film or she would just rather be taken home instead.

Claire asked Shane if he would just take her home that she was sorry but she just needed to think about all of what had happen tonight.

"Are you going to be alright Claire?" Shane asked once they reached the front door.

"I'll be fine Shane, I just need to think and process all of this. I would just like to ask though that for tomorrow you don't call or text but on Monday I will talk to you and let you know where we stand if I will still get to see you like I normally would."

"Of course, take your time and I will definitely be there on Monday." He then pulled Claire into his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead before letting he go and enter the house.

When Claire got inside the house she rushed upstairs to her bedroom as she didn't want to have an encounter with Eve and/or Michael.

When in her room she change and get ready for bed with the intention of just trying to get to sleep so that in the morning she could wake up refreshed and able to think clearly about what had had just happened but however once she tucked herself up in bed her mind refused to switch off and kept on replaying the events of the night over and over which just and Claire get more and more frustrated even getting to the point where she was only able to get to sleep as she got to the stage where she more or less just passed out but as that was what happened her mind was still going and so it ended up having a big effect on her dreams. All of her dreams ended up being what could happen to her as Shane was a vampire and they always ended with her being attacked by him making her constantly toss and turn but was never enough for her to wake up. To wake her up the next day it actually took someone knocking really loudly on her door at ten in the morning.

"Claire, it's Eve, I just wanted to make sure that you are alright. We hadn't seen you all morning and normally we have." She shouted through the door.

"You can come in Eve." Claire replied not really aware of the time just yet.

"Hey Claire, are you alright? Michael felt a bit scared when we hadn't seen this morning especially as it has just gone ten in the morning."

"Wow, I had no idea." Claire was still feeling a little dazed and confused as she had been woken up. "Yeah I'm fine, I think. I just had a bit of trouble getting to sleep last night and I have no idea what time it was when I did at last get to sleep."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Eve asked as she perched on the side of the bed.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." Claire replied wondering if Eve was up to something or not.

"How about you tell me how you date went with Shane last night as I'm guessing all of your thoughts have something to do with that."

"Ok." Then Claire went off and told Eve about everything that happened right down to all of the small details hoping Eve would manage to give her some helpful insight. Especially when Claire told her that Shane had revealed that he was a vampire. "I really don't know what to think anymore. I mean Shane just told me that he is a vampire, something that I have always to be nothing but a myth and could never be true. Then he also goes on to tell me that he hasn't been able to stop thinking about me since he first saw me. I don't know what to think or even do now." Claire was now starting to work herself up into a right state that she even had trouble breathing.

"Claire, calm down, okay. Just breathe I and out, in and out." Eve and pulled Claire into her arms to try and get her to calm down. "Feel better now." Claire nodded once her breathing had returned back to normal. "Now to sort out your problem; is it because Shane is a vampire or is it more to do with the reaction Michael and I had?"

"Both, I think. I don't know. I do know that I wish it could all just be simple."

"But it's not, so, I want you to first all think about Shane, forget that he is a vampire and just think of him as a regular, normal guy. Now what are your thoughts about him?"

"That I really like him." Claire couldn't help but blush after saying that. Eve just smiled knowingly.

"Okay, now what is it that you have a problem with when you think of him as a vampire?"

"Pretty much everything."

"Okay but if Shane has told you that he can't stop thinking about you surely that means something and so I would bet that he would hate himself if her were to hurt you in anyway. Plus he knows that he would also have to deal with both me and Michael."

"I suppose you do have point." Claire couldn't help but smile as she thought about Shane.

"Okay then, now onto the next thing where all that I have to say is that I want you to just forget about me and Michael. Okay we may not like what you are doing and wish that you were doing it but that's because we have both grown up here and so have only seen vampires as something to hate and fear as they only harm and kill people. It's the reason for why we have a problem with Shane, deep down we want him to be back in our lives but we have a fear of him as we no longer know him as the Shane that we grew up with, but that is our problem and should not have an effect on what choices you make. We get no say in your life, we just don't want to see you get hurt and who knows maybe one day we will be able to get passed this and have him back in our lives like before if you accept him."

That was the longest Claire had ever heard Eve speak in one go but was thankful for it as it did help her to see that maybe after she spoke to Shane more on Monday everything will end up falling into place.

"Are you alright now Claire?"

"Yeah, thank you Eve."

"You're welcome. I hope you know that no matter what you can always talk to me. Now, how about we both go downstairs so that you can finally get something to eat?"

They then left the room and Claire felt very happy now and couldn't wait for tomorrow to come especially as when she went back upstairs to get dressed her phone was flashing at her telling her that she had a text and the first thing that she noticed was that it was from Shane.

_Claire I know that u told me not to contact u bt I couldn't help myself. I just want u 2 know that I hope u can look past the fact that I'm a vampire so I can take u out on another date or at the very least b able to still b ur friend._

Reading this message did make Claire want to pick up the phone but decided in the end to just wait so that she could figure out what to say the moment she saw Shane. Reading that message also helped Claire to become even more certain about her decision.

* * *

AN: so what did you think, love it? Hate it? Think it needs work? Let me know and hopefully next week I will be able to have both chapters up on the same day but any way.


End file.
